When you give a moose a muffin Sam Winchester x Reader
by imabuffofbuffy
Summary: I hope y'all like this story! Lots of fluff


It was unbelievably early in the morning. Even for the Winchesters. But you really wanted to reward the boys for all that they had done. They had worked so hard on the last hunt. They had done so last group of demons were pretty nasty. You really wanted to thank them; not just for the last hunt but for all the previous ones and the ones to come. Thinking of this, you trudge out of bed and quietly walk down the stairs to the kitchen.

You opened the cupboards searching for all the ingredients. Flour, eggs, milk, butter, sugar, blueberries, a muffin tin, a few bowls, measuring cups, an oven and the little paper cup thingys. That's all you needed. You roll up your sleeves and get to work.

You had made muffins many times before with many people. Your aunts, your grandma, your mom, but this time it was different. It was for the Winchesters. They were more than family. You weren't sure what, but you felt as though they were more than family. Sam, especially.

You could tell for a while that you had feelings for Sam. He was so sweet. He was the height of a small tree and had longish, messy, soft, brown hair. His puppy eyes were dark and comforting. You loved that he was tall and big. You liked his big warm hands and how they were kinda rough. You loved when he smiled or laughed. And you _especially _loved his little mole near his nose! You blushed just thinking about him.

You shake your head and get back to work. You pour all of the dry ingredients in one bowl and the wet in the other. You whisk the ingredients and preheat the oven.

You pour the liquid mixture into the dry mixture and pour the blueberries in as well. You put the paper cup things in the tin and evenly pour the batter into each cup. Once the oven beeps, you place the tin in the oven and set the timer for 15 minutes. You brush the flour off of your shirt and hands. You turn on the CD player and listen to _Smells like Teen spirit_. You dance along, even though you know for a fact, that you can't dance.

About 5 minutes letter, you repeat the song and keep dancing. The muffins began to smell good. You couldn't hear it over the music, but someone walked down the stairs.

"Good choice of music." You turn around and see Sam, standing on the stairs. He was groggily smiling. You smile and turn off the CD player so you can hear him properly.

"Thanks." You tuck a stray lock of hair behind your ear.

"What are you doing up so early?" He walked down the rest of stairs, and over towards you.

"I should be asking you the same question..." You give a little half smirk.

"I heard you in the kitchen and was wondering what was going on."

"Oh crap, the music was too loud, wasn't it? I'm sorry!"

"No, no! It's fine. I was up before you played the music. I just wanted to make sure it was you. But then I heard Nirvana, and knew it was you." He smiled and walked even closer to you.

"Oh yeah, _that's _romantic... I-I uh did I say that out loud?" You stutter.

"Yes, yes you did." He chuckled. God, he was adorable. He walked even closer and backed you into the counter. He wrapped his arms around your waist. He nuzzled your forehead with his nose.

"S-sam? Wh-" Before you could finish your sentence, he cupped your cheeks and kissed you. His lips were warm and soft. You put your hands on his shoulders. You both open your mouths slightly, and he slowly slips his tongue into your mouth. It felt so nice and soft. Once you pull away, your body feels hot and you felt as though you were gonna melt.

"S-sam..."

"I have loved you for a while, now. God, I have really wanted to do that for a long time!..." He was blushing and smiling.

"I-I love you too, Sam..."

"You do?!" He looked so excited.

"Yes, yes I do." You laugh a little.

"Good!" He nuzzled your forehead once again. He held you by your waist. The timer on the oven went off. You slip on the oven mitts and open the oven. You place the muffin tin on the stove and grab a butter knife to see if they were done cooking.

"Whatcha makin' anyway?"

"Muffins. To reward you guys for the last hunt." You turn and smile, but you accidentally touch the still hot muffin tin.

"Ow!" You squeak. You hold your hand in pain.

"Are you okay? What happened?" You show him your hand, where there is a red, blotchy, burned area on your palm.

"Oh, (name)!" He held your hand gently.

"You should put that under cold water. C'mere..." He led you over to the sink and turned on the cold water. He put your hand under the flow of water.

"Oww..."

"I'm sorry..." He had his puppy dog eyes on.

"Aw, it's okay. It'll be fine." You took the hand that wasn't burned and cupped his cheek.

Once your burn had cooled down, you open the fridge and pull out the tub of butter. You take the knife and stick it into one of the muffins.

"They're all done. Want one?" You reach to grab a muffin, but he grabs your hand.

"I don't want you to burn yourself again." He still had his puppy dog eyes on. He carefully pulled one out of the tin but the big 'ol moose burned himself.

"Owwwww...that hurt." He held his hand.

"Aww... So much for _me _burning myself." You take his hand, and kiss his fingers.

"Mmm... Thanks...I know I'm a big goof."

"Yes, but you're an _adorable _big goof." You look up from his hand and smile.

"Ahem." Dean said. You both look over at him in surprise.

"Am I interrupting something, you two?" He gave a little half smirk.

"Just making breakfast." Sam said as he hugged you.


End file.
